1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fisheye image display method and, more particularly, to a fisheye image display method arranging a plurality of regional images of a fisheye image in at least two adjacent view cells.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since safety awareness is being raised gradually, people pay much attention to safety surveillance application. So far in many public or non-public places, there are always one or more cameras installed for safety surveillance. Since a fisheye lens has a characteristic of ultra-wide-angle, many cameras usually use the fisheye lens to capture an image of overall space. After the camera receives a fisheye image, a display device generates an original image according to the fisheye image. A user can select a plurality of regions of interest (ROI) from the original image, so as to monitor the selected regions of interest. At this time, the display device will dewarp the regions of interest, so as to further generate a plurality of regional images corresponding to the regions of interest.
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a display device 1 of the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, eight regional images R1-R8 are corresponding to eight regions of interest ROI1-ROI8 in an original image O and a display screen 10 of the display device 1 is divided into nine view cells 10a-10i. The prior art arranges one original image O and eight regional images R1-R8 in a 3×3 matrix and displays all of the nine images in one single view cell 10a. Furthermore, the other eight view cells 10b-10i display other monitored images I1-I8 transmitted from other cameras, respectively.
The size of the view cell 10a is one ninth of the display screen 10. If one original image O and eight regional images R1-R8 are displayed in one single view cell 10a, all images are packed with each other, such that the user cannot watch the details of each image clearly. Still further, since the user has selected the regions of interest ROI1-ROI8 from the original image O, it means that the regional images R1-R8 corresponding to the regions of interest ROI1-ROI8 are very important and the user needs not to watch the original image O temporarily. If the original image O is still displayed in the view cell 10a, the space for displaying the regional images R1-R8 is reduced and the screen is in a disorderly state accordingly. Moreover, since the regional images R1-R8 are arranged around the original image O circularly, the user has to watch the regional images R1-R8 in different lines, such that the user may feel visual fatigue easily due to discontinuous visual effect and cannot promptly perceive that each of the regional images R1-R8 is corresponding to which region of interest in the original image O.